


Заполнение пространства

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama and Humor, Gen, Post-Avengers (2012), Steve draws, too tight T-shirts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: Стив рисует, Клинт смотрит телевизор, Тони шпионит, а Наташа покупает футболки.





	Заполнение пространства

　　Башня Старка была особенно прекрасна, когда этажи Мстителей пустовали. Нет, не поймите неправильно, проводить время с командой было довольно... приятно. Стив привык к Мстителям на удивление быстро. Сейчас в мире не свирепствовала война на половину континентов, но у них получилось сплотиться почти так же споро, как Воющим Командос. Это немного обескураживало. И в чём-то даже пугало. Отпускать прошлое, особенно если для тебя оно не такое уж и далёкое, всегда тяжело.  
　　Но без постояльцев этажи выглядели не столько пустыми, сколько живописными. Да и объяснять, что доблестный Капитан забыл у порога чужой комнаты или почему уже три часа торчит в коридоре, не приходилось, и у Стива набралась значительная коллекция набросков почти каждого угла жилого пространства всех семи этажей (и парочки лабораторий). Зарисовать всё, включая мастерскую, в которой он бывал только раза три, и все разы подозрительно щурился на новый костюм, стало почти манией. Это было куда менее болезненно, чем рисовать людей. Мастерская вызывала у Роджерса больше всего головной боли: она будто бы жила своей жизнью, и восстановить её по памяти получалось крайне плохо. И это с его-то способностями.

　　Кэп как раз представлял очередной вариант мастерской под своими пальцами, когда вышел в гостиную в одних спортивных штанах, вытирая полотенцем мокрые волосы и напевая что-то подозрительно похожее на Энию.  
　　Сидящие на диване Наташа и Клинт притихли.  
　　Не то чтобы Наташа до этого принимала активное участие в монологе напарника о каком-то телевизионном шоу про полицейских, но теперь только телевизор и было слышно. Стив, наконец, повернулся так, чтобы диван попал в поле его зрения, и замер, как олень в луче прожектора. Воображаемый лист с карандашной мастерской моментально отправился в воображаемую корзину.  
　　Клинт присвистнул. Стив поспешно опустил полотенце на плечи — надо было брать то, побольше, с длинным ворсом, сейчас бы импровизированное пончо не помешало — и подавил желание подтянуть штаны.  
　　Наташа в несколько тихих и обманчиво неторопливых шагов оказалась совсем близко. Исключительно близко. Ближе, чем хотелось бы, в общем-то.  
　　— Это не подделка? — Хоукай отставил плошку с попкорном в сторону и последовал за Вдовой. — Американское, настоящее и по плану?  
　　Последние слова он почти пропел на манер старой песни, той самой, что вилась за спиной у Кэпа всю дорогу в Европе. Вся команда выучила её после того, как ДЖАРВИС целую неделю включал песню всякий раз, когда Капитан входил в комнату.  
　　— Мистер Бартон, это что, зависть? — Стив насмешливо выгнул бровь и попытался отодвинуться. Совсем чуть-чуть.  
　　— Мистер Бартон?.. — Клинт чуть не поперхнулся.  
　　— Технически, он младше тебя, — Наташа улыбнулась уголком рта.  
　　— Я думал, вы на задании, — посерьёзнел вдруг Стив, надеясь, что его следующий манёвр за кухонную стойку не будет выглядеть совсем уж жалко.

　　С комнатой Наташи тоже было сложно: казалось, даже в её отсутствие она не оставалась пустой. Там Стиву всегда мерещились чужие взгляды, проделывающие дырки у него в затылке. Сегодня он как раз думал заглянуть на её этаж, закончить ту чёрную дверь, которая никак не желала открываться. Неужели перепутал всё расписание?

　　— Расслабься, Кэп, выдвигаемся сразу после того, как малыш посмотрит свои мультики, — Наташа кивнула в сторону Бартона, который снова уставился в телевизор.  
　　— Я думал, сейчас в Интернете можно найти, что угодно. Или записать на... какой-то из плееров?  
　　— Нельзя недооценивать силу прайм-тайма! — возвестил Клинт, не поворачивая головы.  
　　— Если не посмотрит в нужное время, становится невыносим. Больше, чем обычно.  
　　Стив кивнул, делая в голове пометку почитать про телевизионную культуру чуть больше, чем планировал, достал из холодильника пакет молока — к гостиной, конечно, примыкала небольшая кухня, — и вылил остатки в стакан. Краем глаза он заметил, что Наташа всё ещё смотрит на него, чуть склонив голову и словно бы о чём-то задумавшись.  
　　— Будьте осторожнее! — бросил он через плечо, выходя из гостиной.  
　　— Так точно, мистер Роджерс! — отсалютовал Клинт, так и не оторвавшись от телевизора.  
　　Наташа неопределённо хмыкнула. Стив услышал её только благодаря своему суперхслуху.

***

　　— Нарушитель! — раздалось под самым ухом Стива. В другой жизни он подпрыгнул бы на месте, пребольно ударился о косяк и ещё пару недель рассекал с красочным синяком. В этой он чуть вздрогнул от неожиданности и сам себя обругал: он позволил себе погрузиться в рисование слишком глубоко. В Башне была, конечно, одна из лучших систем безопасности на планете, но разве двери не открывались по вежливой просьбе Стива всякий раз, когда он разгуливал по коридорам с папкой в руке? Что помешает какому-нибудь скучающему и, возможно, очень вежливому гению галантно постучать в зеркальные панели Башни и прошептать для пущего эффекта «Сезам, откройся»?

　　Стив сидел у открытой двери спортзала на этаже Чёрной Вдовы, скрестив ноги, и как раз набрасывал станок для растяжки, когда его вдруг застали врасплох.  
　　— Отмечу этот день в календаре. Не думал, что к тебе вообще можно подкрасться.  
　　Встретить Тони Старка вне его мастерской или гостиной на общем этаже, было сродни маленькому чуду. Какое-то время Стив задавался вопросом, питается ли он так же, как обычный человек, или обошёл этот неудобный и времяпожирающий процесс с помощью какого-нибудь гениального устройства. Вопрос отпал, когда Роджерс однажды застал его в одной из кухонь — кажется, Брюса — с тарелкой овсянки в руках. Да и в мастерской, как оказалось, то там, то здесь валялись ещё не убранные ботами блестящие пакетики из-под перекусов.  
　　— Старк, — Стив сжал в руках карандаш. Нужно было аккуратно подняться и как ни в чём не бывало удалиться куда-нибудь в более привычное место, вроде тренажёрного зала, и повыбивать из груши песок. Лишь бы не отвечать на вопросы, которые уже были готовы сорваться с языка хозяина Башни.  
　　— Дай угадаю! «Я уже собирался уходить, до свидания, не забудь про завтрашний брифинг»? Ну, хоть «мистера Старка» не дождался, и то хорошо. Знаешь, — Тони чуть наклонился и вытянул руку в сторону карандашных линий в блокноте. — Сюда прям-таки просится Наташа. Не то чтобы я разбирался в искусстве. То есть, ты видел мой костюм, это грёбаное произведение искусства, и картинами обычно занимается Пеппер, но вот эти твои ниндзя-зарисовки... Что-то в этом есть  
　　— Ниндзя-зарисовки?  
　　— Крадёшься по этажам, замираешь на порогах — удобно всё-таки с фотографической памятью, как погляжу... Сколько уже набралось таких блокнотов?  
　　Стив задержал дыхание и медленно выдохнул.  
　　— Где-то около пяти?  
　　— Тринадцать, сэр, — раздался откуда-то сверху голос ДЖАРВИСа. К нему Стив всё ещё привыкал.  
　　Старк присвистнул.  
　　— Кстати, хотел попросить у тебя одну из мастерских. Повешу внизу, будет мета-шутка.  
　　Стив наконец поднялся и захлопнул блокнот. Должно быть, вид у него был красноречивый — Баки вечно шутил, что по положению его челюсти можно даже погоду предсказывать, — потому что Тони тут же ринулся объяснять:  
　　— Это всё ДЖАРВИС. Сдал тебя. Ну и я не удержался — о том, что Капитан Америка рисует, даже слухов никаких не было. Настоящая государственная тайна. А если где-то висит замок... как его не вскрыть.  
　　— Всегда можно действовать по старинке, — произнёс Стив, удивив сам себя.  
　　Они шли по коридору к лифтам: Старк приноровился к широким и немного злым шагам Капитана и, конечно, отчаянно жестикулировал. А тут замер, чуть прищурившись.  
　　— По старинке?  
　　— Подойти и спросить. Слышал, в ваше время такое ещё происходит.  
　　О прибытии лифта возвестило шебуршание механизмов — которого, Стив это точно помнил, никогда не было слышно. Особенность наташиного этажа, или это ДЖАРВИС вовремя заполнил тишину?  
　　Створки открылись, и голос ИИ раздался из кабины:  
　　— Капитан Роджерс, смею заметить, что такое поведение всё ещё считается самым приемлемым. Сэр, однако, никогда им особо не отличался. И прошу простить за вмешательство, но не поделиться подобным...  
　　— ДЖАРВИС, наш капитан сталкерит пустые этажи, бросай извиняться, — Тони снова обрёл дар речи. — Так что там с мастерской?  
　　— Вообще-то... — Стив нервно переложил блокнот из одной руки в другую. — У меня с ней небольшие проблемы.

 

　　Так Капитан Америка оказался в мастерской Железного человека в четвёртый раз и просто по привычке кинул подозрительный взгляд в сторону чего-то бесформенного, синего, с белой звездой и с... кольчужными чешуйками?  
　　— Туда не смотреть, это сюрприз. Смотрим на всё остальное и работаем карандашом. Закуски в холодильнике, холодильник прикатит ДУБИНА, — Старк включил один из голографических мониторов и тут же погрузился в работу, пробормотав напоследок. — И что за проблемы, на последнем наброске даже пачка от «Доритос» была, только благодаря этому её и убрал...

　　Поначалу рисовать в присутствии другого человека было... странно. Стив то и дело поднимал голову, но Старк, конечно, был так поглощён работой, что вскоре наверняка забыл про то, что в мастерской не один. Загромыхал рок. К концу какого-то альбома Black Sabbath Стив закончил набросок. ДУБИНА тут же протянул в клешне баночку газировки, сложно только и ждал этого момента. Роджерс поблагодарил бота, посмотрел на лист бумаги свежим взглядом и нахмурился. Что-то снова было не так.  
　　— ДЖАРВИС, закажи-ка что-нибудь итальянское.  
　　Стив поднял взгляд, но Тони уже был на другом конце витрин с костюмами. Удивительно, сколько их было: и теперь к ним прибавились всякие мелочи для Мстителей. На одной из столов лежали новые стрелы для Клинта и какие-то провода для наташиного костюма. В дальнем углу был целый набор поясов для Тора — с чехлами и петлями для молота. Справа от выхода — куски костюма Кэпа и прототипы какой-то хитрой ткани для штанов Халка.  
　　Старк чертыхнулся: на правой руке у него была красно-золотая перчатка, на лице — разводы от дыма, а на постаменте с разобранной бронёй что-то искрило.  
　　Стив бездумно водил карандашом по наброску, пока не понял, что рисует Старка в одном из углов мастерской. И теперь она выглядела куда более цельной. 

 

　　Вечером в общей гостиной собралась вся компания: даже Тор, вернувшийся из одного из своих приключений, который расположился на диване, даже не скинув плаща, и теперь рассказывал о том, как рыбачил в одном из Девяти Миров и почти поймал Мирового Космического Змея. Итальянская кухня была куда лучше, чем Стив запомнил. Наташа протянула ему пару пакетов со словами «Забежала кое-куда, пока были в Будапеште».  
　　Стив ответил, что у него для неё тоже кое-что есть. Искреннее любопытство на лице Чёрной Вдовы дорогого стоило.  
　　Наверху, среди тринадцати забитых эскизами блокнотов, лежал один с вырванным листом — «Я это забираю, и даже не ради мета-шутки! Я всегда так выгляжу за работой?» — и комнатами Мстителей с намеченными в них фигурами. Наташина растягивалась на станке в балетной пачке.  
　　Отныне все футболки, которые Наташа подбирала для Кэпа, помогая ориентироваться в новых магазинах, были на размер поменьше.


End file.
